


Two Peas In A Pod

by DeadTeaParty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cameron so pretty, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gotham City - Freeform, I love him, jerome valeska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadTeaParty/pseuds/DeadTeaParty
Summary: After brutally murdering, chopping up and scattering your family across Gotham, you're sent to Arkham Asylum. Things can't get much worse... Can they?Or do they get better?





	1. The Looney Bin

The metal door opened with a loud buzz, her feet shuffling beneath her as two men dressed in white guided her through the dingy hallway. She smirked, humming loudly as she looked at the eyes peeking through the small gaps in the doors.  
"So many prying eyes! My, my, my..." She cooed, slowing her pace and smiling at the people locked behind the heavy doors. The orderlys began to drag her at this point by her arms as she cackled, her gaze focusing on an open door as they rounded the corner of the hallway. "My own private room! It better have an en-suite." She said, giving the men a wink before being shoved into her cell. The door locked with a loud clang and she looked around the small room, her fingers tracing along the cracks in the wall as she did.  
"Hm, not the best... But certainly, not the worst, wouldn't you agree?" The voice whispered to her and she nodded, turning to the small bed in the corner of the room.  
"Could have been given a better bed." She muttered. She picked up the folded uniform and changed into it, the black print stating she was patient E-153. "And a better number, something that rolls off the tongue." She added, disappointed by the welcome party she had received.  
"Let's make some new friends." The voice hissed, causing her to smirk as she knocked on her cell door. The small window opened, a pair of dark eyes glaring at her.  
"What?"  
"May I go meet my neighbors?" She asked, batting her eyelids as the orderly sighed before unlocking the door. She practically hopped out of the room, giving a wink to the woman in all white before following the signs to the area labeled 'Common Room'. She pushed open the doors and was greeted by 30 or so pairs of eyes, her head tilted slightly as she licked her lips at the fresh meat before her and the voices in her brain began to whisper. "Not now..." She muttered to them, her voice dark as she made her way to an empty table and sat down.

Jerome noticed her as soon as she walked in, his eyes drinking in the girl's frame as she looked around the room causing him to chuckle darkly.  
"Well, she's a pretty birdie..." He mused, turning his gaze back to his table of lunatics. "I wonder what she did to get here! Maybe she killed her mama too!" He cackled, causing the people with him to laugh in response.  
"Then why not ask me?" He turned his head slightly, seeing her stood behind him with a smirk on her lips. He stood up, extending a hand to her with a wide smile.  
"Jerome, and you are?" He asked, grinning coyly at her.  
"Y/N," She said softly, her gaze fixating on his wild yet bright eyes. She shook his hand gently before letting go, stepping backward and gesturing to her empty table. "Care to join me?"  
Jerome looked to the spot where she sat, giving a nod before making his way over and sitting down.  
"So, why are you in here, Jerome?" She asked with darkness filling her gaze. "And don't spare any gory details." He smirked, licking his lips as he stared at her.  
"I killed my mother. She was a drunken whore... Never knew when to stop nagging." He muttered, venom dripping from the last few words he spoke. "Sadly Detective Gordon caught on, and so here I am." His arms spread out slightly, gesturing to Arkham Asylum before he leaned forward intently, leaving inches of space between himself and her. "But what about you, gorgeous? How did such a pretty bird get locked up in such a cage?"  
She grinned, leaning closer to him before she whispered, "I killed my family, and scattered there body parts all across Gotham... But I kept their faces." Her finger delicately traced his jawline as his eyes lit up, he was already a fan of hers.  
"Well, that is simply beautiful." He replied before he let out a raspy cackle. "Why did you keep the faces?"  
"They were... Too valuable, to throw away, I had other plans for them." She murmured, her fingers now twirling a strand of his flaming red hair. "Are you a natural redhead?" He tilted his head slightly at the question.  
"Are you asking if the carpet matches the drapes, doll?" He asked in reply, his own finger now curling under her chin carefully. "Because I can assure you, they do." His voice was low and hoarse, a large grin taking over his mouth as she raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.  
Before he knew it, she stood from her seat, still leaning in close to him. "I guess I'll see you around, Jerome." He watched her leave, subtly noticing how much he enjoyed the way she said his name. He stood himself and made his way back to his own table, turning back to the door for a moment before deciding on a different course of action.


	2. Dirty Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome has taken a liking to you, especially after watching you put Greenwood in his place.

[One week later]

"Where are they, Y/N?" Detective Gordon asked, sitting across the table from her.  
"Are you naturally blonde?" She grinned, watching him with curious eyes. "You look more of a brunette to me."  
"We know you have their faces, just tell us where they are!" He shouted. They'd been in the private room for 20 minutes now, and Detective Gordon was becoming less patient with each passing second. She simply sat and stared at him, finding it rather funny how mad he was getting over this.  
"Well that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" She chuckled darkly, leaning halfway across the table. "You'll never find them Detective, FACE it." She laughed again, sitting back down in her seat as Gordon stood up with an exhausted sigh.  
"We're not done here, Y/N, I'll be back again to find out where you're keeping their faces." He spat, before leaving the room entirely.  
"Well you know what they say, 8th times the charm!" She called to him, the voices giggling away in her head.

She made her way to the common room, her eyes landing on Jerome who was already watching her from his table.  
"Come sit with us, little birdie." He cooed, patting the seat next to him with a smirk. She eyed him for a moment, slowly walking over to him before sitting down. She was fascinated by him, how care free he was, how he could command a whole room of insane people to his will, it was safe to say that she had a little crush on him. Jerome felt the same way about her, although in his head she was already his property, the curve of her lips when she grinned gave him shivers like nothing else could, he knew she was a keeper.  
"What's your name? You juicy little snack." A large man purred, his dirty fingers taking a lock of her hair. Jerome growled in response, but before he could do anything he watched in awe as she gripped his wrist and slammed his hand on the table, her own hand darting to Jerome's tray before coming down on Greenwoods hand. He gave a loud cry of pain, and Jerome practically licked his lips as he saw the metal fork stabbed into his friends hand.  
"Don't. Touch." She snarled, her other hand pulling his head back by his thick hair. She released him from her grip and he fell to the floor, gathering his tray before making a beeline for the door.  
"My, my, you're fiesty!" Jerome laughed, his voice sounding almost hollow and raspy. He raised a hand to her hair and paused. "May I, doll?" He asked, his tone suddenly switching to what could have sounded endearing. She smirked at him, giving him her full attention as she leaned closer to him.  
"You may." She murmured, feeling his finger curl a tendril of her hair. She watched him for a moment, biting her lower lip as Jerome pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Care for a lollipop?" He asked quietly, wanting to watch her eat it for his own lewd fantasies.  
"Don't mind if I do." She grinned as she took the lollipop, removing the wrapper before popping it in her mouth. Jerome's eyes were now solely focused on her lips, watching as her cheeks hollowed before the treat left her lips with a delicious sucking sound, it practically almost made him hard right there.  
"You, are mesmerising." He murmured in a hoarse whisper, his finger now curling again beneath her chin as they stared at one another. She blushed slightly, running her tongue slowly around the lollipop as his breath caught in his throat.  
"Am I now..?" She said softly in return, her eyes darkening as she witnessed herself the effect she had on him. He nodded, turning his attention to the table for a brief moment.  
"You're all boring me, leave!" He snapped and watched as they hurriedly shuffled away, leaving the two of them alone. His gaze moved back to her, noticing now she had moved closer and left barely any space between them. "Absolutely... We're the same, you and me." She nodded, moving her hand to rest against his thigh. Jerome glanced down for a moment, a twisted smirk dancing across his lips. "And you're naughty, I like that." He added with a dark chuckle. She moved closer, her lips against his ear as she whispered softly.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet, J."  
"Y/N! Back to your cell! That's enough socialising for you." An orderly shouted. She raised her hands and stood up, taking a step back before letting them fall to her sides.  
"See you around, baby." Jerome grinned, giving her a wink. She licked her lips in response and smirked.  
"If you're lucky." And with that she left to go back to her cell.

A few hours passed as she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling and muttering to herself.  
"That Jerome is quite the character." A voice whispered.  
"Mmm... We like him... He has the right idea." Another chimed in.  
"The right idea?" She asked curiously.  
"We're you not paying attention? He's going to break out of Arkham!" A third voice said excitedly. Her eyes lit up for a moment, before she heard a knock on her cell door.  
"What now?" She called angrily, watching the door swing open as Greenwood walked in with a small box in his hand.  
"This... Is from Jerome." He muttered quietly, handing the box over.  
"A gift?" She asked curiously and Greenwood nodded.  
"Said he heard you yelling the other day about not having cigarettes, so he pulled a few strings." He said, giving her a nod before he left her cell and closed the door.  
She opened the box and laughed softly. The box contained 3 packs of cigarettes, a lighter, another lollipop and a small note. She opened said note and read it aloud.  
'Little Birdie, hope your stay at the grand Arkham Hotel is better with me around! Enjoy the presents, I'll stop by later. J.'  
She felt her heart skip a beat, no one was ever this kind to her even on the outside of these walls. She opened up one of the cigarette packs and took one out, lighting it before taking a drag. The groan of relief she let out was loud, her nicotine craving finally being sated after a week without any.  
"Thank you, Jerome." She murmured, taking another drag before lying down on her bed again. 

Another hour had passed, and in that time she refused to admit that she had greedily smoked 4 cigarettes, her eyes curiously staring at the door every few minutes waiting for Jerome's promised visit. Another half hour passed. She sighed and turned to face the wall, closing her eyes and hoping she would hear him humming as he made his way to her. No such luck. She fell asleep, and by the time Jerome had come to visit it felt like it was 3am, which it probably was.  
A loud knock echoed in her cell, causing her to jump awake. The door opened and Jerome walked in, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his typical greedy smirk painted across his features.  
"Hi there, Gorgeous. Want to have a bit of fun?" He chuckled darkly, closing the cell door before sauntering over to her.


	3. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been a dirty little birdie, and Jerome has been loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So this chapter gets a little violent, if you are uncomfortable with torture then please don't read this one!

Jerome sat on her bed, watching as she lit up a cigarette and smoked it quietly.  
"Thank you for the gift." She said, giving him a grin before offering him a cigarette.  
"Not for me doll, not a smoker. But it looks so good on you." He chuckled, allowing a finger to slowly trace the curve of her cheek to her jawline. "How about a game..." He asked, watching as she raised a brow at him with a curious smile.  
"Hmm... What did you have in mind?"  
"Oh I don't know, how about a game of Truth of Dare?" He grinned menacingly, his eyes falling to her tender, fragile looking throat, oh how he would love to see what it would look like with his fingers wrapped around it, how pretty the purple and blue bruises would look against her pale skin. He met her gaze again for a moment as she thought about the offer.  
"Well, it is dreadfully boring in here." She murmured, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Alright, I'll play."  
"Wonderful!" Jerome said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Ladies first..."  
"Alright... Dare." Jerome smirked, glancing briefly at the cigarette in her hand.  
"I dare you, my pretty pretty little bird... To put that cigarette out, on yourself." He cooed, waiting for her to falter in her movements. She held his gaze, showing him her arm and the cigarette, almost in a show man sort of way, before she delicately pressed the burning stub against her pale skin. Jerome heard the quiet sizzle, giving a dark and raspy laugh before taking her arm in his hand. "My, my, my..." He said in awe, gently brushing his thumb over the burn before carefully giving it a kiss. "It looks so pretty on your skin..."  
She retracted her arm slowly, taking his chin in one hand to make him meet her eyes.  
"Truth, or Dare?" She whispered, her gaze becoming darker with each passing moment.  
"Dare, little bird." He grinned. She knew this would be a perfect time to get him to kill someone, there was no doubt he would have done it, but the voices had other ideas.  
"Kiss me, right here." She tapped her lips gently, watching as Jerome's eyes practically lit up. He leaned in carefully, his nose brushing against hers before their lips collided. One of his hands snaked into her hair, pulling her closer as his other hand gripped her waist. His tongue licked at her lower lip, to which she returned the gesture and felt his tongue against her own before his lips worked their way from the corner of her mouth and across her jaw.  
"Such a pretty canvas..." He said between kisses, his mouth reaching her neck before he began to nip at her pale skin. She quickly gripped his hair and pulled his head back, just enough for his dark eyes to meet hers as he laughed.  
"I didn't say there, did I, Jerome?" She hissed, before giving him a smirk and releasing her grip on him.  
"I'm very sorry little bird, I just couldn't help myself." He said, his voice hoarse as he stared at the small red mark on her neck. "I like to make sure people know what's mine." He carefully ran his finger across the darkening bruise on her skin and grinned.

"I didn't realise I was yours to mark." She said, raising a brow at him. "What if I wanted to mark you as mine?"  
"You're more than welcome to do that if you want, doll." He said, watching as she lit up another cigarette and took a drag.  
"Oh really?" She asked, taking his hand as she blew smoke in his face. He nodded in response, and before he knew it she pressed the cigarette against the back of his hand, a quiet sizzling sound passing in the air before she tossed the cigarette aside and held up her arm to him. "Now we match."  
Jerome grinned, blowing ash from his skin and admiring the burn mark. "Indeed we do, gorgeous." Before she could say anything, his lips were on her again, more urgent than before as she moved and straddled his lap.  
"Just so you know, we aren't having sex in this shit hole." She said between kisses. "It'll be in a proper bed, in a proper room, outside of this place." She whispered, closing her eyes as Jerome began nipping and sucking at her neck again.  
"We can have fun in the mean time though, my little bird." He murmured, making a 'J' in hickeys against her skin as he felt her fingers curling in his hair.

After a few hours of playing games Jerome left, stepping over the orderly laying in the door way that they had both taken part in killing. She heard Jerome speaking to someone as he left, before Greenwood came and dragged the body away, the redhead stood by the door as he watched.  
"Nighty night, my pretty bird." He said, almost in a loving tone as he blew her a kiss.  
"Night night, Mister J." She replied, catching his kiss and holding it to her heart. Jerome grinned, pulling the door shut before skipping to his own cell.  
Maybe Arkham wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your game with Jerome has landed you in solitary for two weeks, how on earth can time move this slowly?

Jerome tapped his foot anxiously as he sat at his regular table, his eyes locked on the door to the common room. It had been over a week since he had played with Y/N, and she had practically disappeared. He didn't have a clue as to where she had gone, but she hadn't been seen since that night.  
"Greenwood, any word yet?" He asked quietly, eyes still focused on the doors hoping she would saunter in and give him that smile, the smile that made his skin burn with excitement. Greenwood shook his head sadly, and Jerome kicked the table out of anger. Where was she? Was she avoiding him? Did she hate him now? The questions swirled in his brain as he sighed.  
"Uh... J-Jerome?" Barbara said nervously, flinching when his eyes snapped to her.  
"What?" He said, his gaze making her skin go cold.  
"I talked to one of the orderlys... She's in solitary, they put her there for two weeks, so she still has another week to go." Jerome felt his blood boil, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists.  
"... Why." He said flatly, his gaze now shifting to the table.  
"Because someone told them that she killed that orderly. And apparently... Um... They've been beating her." She added quietly. "I didn't want to tell you, but they're talking about extending her time in there because she's been putting up a fight with them too."  
Jerome was furious, his movements now drilling to a complete halt as he processed what Barbara had said to him.  
"... How long?" He muttered.  
"An additional month." She replied, watching him as she heard everyone around him go quiet, the room now silent enough to hear a pin drop. Jerome closed his eyes, picturing her with bruises and broken bones. She was HIS property, HIS to damage if he wanted, and now he had learnt that someone else, potentially multiple people, had dared to lay a finger on her. He stood from his seat, feeling all eyes in the room watching him as he moved.  
"Greenwood, get everything ready, we're breaking out tonight." He hissed, before heading out of the common room to find her.

She sat curled in a corner, her ribs aching, her face swollen and bruised, not to mention the burn marks on her temples from the shock treatments. She remembered them vividly, the orderlys laughing at her being strapped to the chair before she violently fitted as the electricity shot through her body. She looked a shell of her former self, purple shadows beneath her eyes, her hair matted and tangled, and the only thing she focused on was killing every single orderly in that place.  
The voices whispered, growing and multiplying until she began repeating them out loud. She had hoped that Jerome would save her, but it had been nine days since she had been put in here and he was nowhere to be found. She had cried for him, pleaded, shouted his name as loud as she could to the point where she could physically no longer talk, but now she had given up hope of being saved. The voices told her that it wasn't his fault, he was going to save her, but he needed time to plan it out, that he would need a little help, but other voices weren't happy with these excuses.  
She heard a metal clang at the door, hearing a muffled voice outside of it before watching it swing open. Tears pricked at her eyes as the redhead filled her vision. He walked in and knelt beside her, his hands gentle and delicate as he brushed a lock chair from her swollen cheek.  
"You're here." She whispered, a smile daring to appear on her lips as she took his hand.  
"I'm sorry doll... If I had known sooner..." He murmured softly, making a mental list of the injuries on her face, the burn marks, the bruises, everything. His fingers moved her hair from her neck, his fury only growing more as he noticed the hand shaped marking that circled her delicate throat. He stood up, taking a step back as he rubbed his forehead. "Stand up, I need to see the rest." She tried to get up, her legs shaking before her knees buckled from under her, Jerome caught her by her arms and carefully pulled her up, letting her lean on him for support.  
"They will die. Each in a horrible, horrible way." She said, her voice hoarse but her words dripping with vemon as she spoke. Jerome carefully peeled her clothes off, eyeing the blackened purple painted across her chest and the greenish yellow bruises covering her thighs.  
"Yes. They will. And I'm getting you out of here, tonight." He spat angrily, covering her back up and showering her in soft kisses as he held her. "I'll stay with you for a while, but then I have to leave, it won't be for long." He said, his tone now soothing as he sat on the floor and cradled his delicate, broken bird.

A few hours had passed, Jerome was now sat in the common room with everyone as he tried to plan out his great escape. He wasn't paying too much attention to what his friends were saying, he wasn't paying attention to anyone for that matter, until a large man walked into the room and commanded everyone to give him their souls. He simply raised an eyebrow at the man, noting that he seemed very serious, before turning his attention back to his plan. "Give your souls to me!" The man demanded again, making Greenwood cackle. Jerome was ready to jump over the table and strangle him, that was until the man began coughing and choking. He fell down, and Jerome watched as blue gas poured from his mouth and filled the room. He began laughing for a moment, until his eyes became heavy and he noticed it was increasingly difficult to keep them open before his head fell onto the table with a clang.  
She heard a loud explosion from outside her cell, gun shots being fired and people screaming. Was this the escape Jerome had promised her? Before she knew it, the slot in her door opened and a grenade flew in, hissing as she moved further into a corner and blue smoke began to fill the room. She tried not to breathe it in, but her lungs failed her, and as her eyes slowly closed she noticed the door swing open and two people walk in.


	5. Galavan's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being broken out of Arkham, Jerome is eager to get back in there to save you, or does he have to?

Jerome woke up to a bright light shining through a window, the sun causing him to squint as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. He glanced around him, noting that he was strapped to a dolley as he looked at Barbara.  
"Where are we?" Greenwood asked, looking around the room.  
"It ain't Arkham anyhow, so that's a plus." Jerome said, giving him a grin before a man and a woman walked in. He was wearing a dark suit with his hair slicked back and she wore a tight leather outfit with her hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
"I bet you're all wondering why you're here." The man said, looking between them all. Jerome watched him curiously, his mind conflicted between paying attention to the stranger and thinking about Y/N.  
He spoke about keeping them free, about putting fear in all the people of Gotham before offering them salvation. The mans name was Theo Galavan, the man who promised them all fame and fortune if they followed his instructions.  
After a while of discussing what they would be doing, Theo released them from the pulley devices they were strapped to and pulled Jerome to one side.  
"I have something for you, follow me." He said before he began walking. Jerome followed, curious as to what it was that he wanted to show him. They paused outside of a dark wooden door, Theo giving it a knock before a familiar voice called out.  
"Come in."  
Jerome instantly pushed the door open, his eyes landing on her laid in bed as he gave her a grin. She met his gaze and smiled, an overwhelming feeling of joy filling her chest.  
"Hey there little bird." He said, making his way over to her and climbing into bed next to her before giving her a kiss.  
"I've missed you." She smiled, shifting carefully and leaning into his chest.  
"I assumed she was a close friend of yours, she kept saying your name in her sleep." Theo murmured, watching the two embrace for a moment. "I'll leave you two alone to catch up." He gave them a nod before shutting the door behind him.

Jerome noted that she looked much better, the swelling on her face had gone down and the bruises had faded considerably.  
"How do you feel?" He asked, moving her hair and inspecting her neck, no bruises.  
"I feel good, great even. The gas they used put us all out for like 3 days, so he hooked me up to an IV with fluids and kept me fed after I woke up." She murmured softly as Jerome carefully removed her shirt to inspect her. He raised a brow as he noted that even the worst bruise had all but vanished.  
"Hm... You look good." He muttered quietly, meeting her gaze and giving her a grin. "Pretty sure you're all healed up now, little bird." He said, glancing back at the door for a moment.  
"The key is in the door, if you want to lock it." She whispered, answering his unspoken thought as she pressed a kiss to his neck and slowly worked her way up to his ear. He growled quietly, climbing from the sheets and locking the door before making his way back to her.  
He kissed her heatedly, her fingers tangling in his flame red hair as his hand carefully ran up her side before he threw her shirt on the floor. He had craved this moment since the first day they met, he wanted to feel her skin burning with need, to have her begging under his touch, to wrap his fingers around that pretty throat and tell her who was in charge. She gripped the edge of his shirt and hurriedly pulled it over his head, tossing it away as he began sucking and nipping at the skin on her neck causing her to moan softly.  
The sound spurred him on, his lips moving to meet hers again as his fingers curled around her throat and his free hand slowly snaking down her body. She licked his lower lip and gave it a tug with her teeth, causing him to growl against her mouth as his grip tightened on her neck, his other fingers carefully tracing the edge of her underwear.  
"Who's the boss?" He snarled, giving her a dark smile as she met his gaze with a smirk and tangled her fingers in his hair.  
"You are." His grip tightened again, causing her to gasp for a moment.  
"You are, what?" He asked, his face inches from her own.  
"You are, Mister J." She whispered, causing him to smile as his mouth hovered above hers.  
"I'm the boss..." He hissed, his fingers beginning to dip beneath her underwear before there was a knock at the door.  
"Jerome! Meeting, now." Greenwood called before walking down the hall. Jerome groaned.  
"Sorry doll, but duty calls." He muttered, releasing his grip on her and climbing from the bed. He readjusted himself and pulled his shirt on before giving her a kiss. She gripped his shirt for a moment, kissing him a few more times before letting him go with a sigh and grabbing her own shirt from the floor.  
"You better be back soon, or I'll have to take care of myself without you." She said, giving him a wink before smirking. He raised an eyebrow, glancing down at her thighs for a moment before meeting her gaze again.  
"If you do, they'll be hell to pay..." He said, his voice stern for a moment. "To be continued, little bird." He said, giving a chuckle as he unlocked the door and left the room.


	6. His Good Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something about you, something that made him careful with you. No one else got to see this side of him, and he quite liked that only you knew how gentle he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hello! Just a quick one, I wanted to put in here that obviously with how Jerome is, sex would more than likely be very rough, but I wanted to show a more vulnerable side to him. Also, there is smut in this chapter, you have been warned!  
> This is the last chapter in this fanfic, purely because I have so many people I want to write about, but who knows! I may add more to this in the future!

By the time Jerome got back it was very late, the dark sky twinkling with stars as the pale moon shone down on him. He was rather tired from today's work and all he really wanted to do was cuddle up with Y/N, he hated to admit it, even to himself, but he rather enjoyed being careful with her, gentle even. He also liked the way fear shone in her eyes when he had his hand around her neck earlier, but there was something about Y/N that made him want to treat her like glass.  
He knew that she was in no way fragile by any means, she could easily kill him just as easily as he could kill her. He made his way back to Galavans place, the rest of his friends in tow, and noted how quiet it was in the house.  
"Well, I'm going to bed." Barbara muttered, stifling a yawn as she padded down the hallway to her bedroom. Jerome didn't say much and instead just headed straight for Y/N's room, giving a quick knock on the door. He heard no reply, she must be sleeping, so he carefully opened the door and tip toed in, almost in a cartoon-esque fashion. He locked the door behind him and began stripping, leaving only his black boxers on before carefully climbing into the bed beside her.  
She gave a quiet groan, lifting her head to look back at him with tired eyes.  
"Don't worry doll, it's only me." He said softly, kissing her clothed shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you..." He lied, hoping to finish what they had started earlier as he carefully pulled the collar of her shirt to expose more of her skin. His lips travelled slowly from the base of her neck, kissing, sucking and biting their way up to her jaw.  
She didn't say anything at first, instead she turned her body to him and propped herself up on her elbow, leaning down to kiss his lips as her hand cupped his cheek.  
"I missed you." She murmured, feeling his finger trace the curve of her jaw as he stared at the beauty before him. One thing he didn't lie about, was just how mesmerising she was.  
"Not as much as I missed you, little bird." He replied with a grin. He moved so that she was laying on her back, his fingers gripping the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head before throwing it aside. "And I promise, we won't be interrupted this time." He smirked, his gaze drinking in how pretty she looked with the moonlight dancing across her pale skin.  
She too took a moment to fully see his beauty in the moonlight, the freckles that were scattered over his chest, the way his hair fell on his forehead, the feeling of his fingers tracing her body as if committing it to memory.  
Jerome carefully kissed her collarbone, feeling her breath hitch in her chest at the contact and feeling her heartbeat raise with excitement. He was careful in his movements as his lips travelled to her breast, his tongue circling her hardening nipple before taking it in his mouth and giving it a soft suck. His other hand worked it's way down her side, carefully tracing small circles as he moved to the hem of her underwear and gently tugged at the fabric.  
"Well these are just in the way." He muttered, licking and kissing his way down her stomach as he positioned himself between her legs. She raised her hips, a grin gracing her face as he hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor and lifting her knees before he parted her legs. "My, my, my..." He breathed, his eyes dark with lust as he stared at the sight before him.  
"Don't keep me waiting, J." She whispered, biting her lower lip as he moved and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed where he now knelt.  
"Trust me doll, I don't intend to." He replied as he kissed her inner thighs. She moaned softly as he slowly gave a kiss to her clit and began his work, his tongue working at her heat with slow licks mixed with the occasional soft suck to the tender bundle of nerves. Her fingers combed through his hair as she felt her skin burn, pleasure ripping through her veins with each torturous flicking of his warm tongue against her core.  
"Mmh... Jerome..." She breathed, feeling his arm wrap around her leg to keep her in place before she felt his finger slide delicately into her wet heat. He kissed the inside of her thigh again as he worked his finger in and out of her, his gaze focused on her as she writhed in the sheets.  
"Eyes on me, baby girl." He cooed softly, enjoying the effect he had on her as she looked at him. He carefully added another finger in her, his mouth moving to her clit again and working away at an agonizingly slow pace.  
She bit her lip to try hold back her moans, her skin ablaze with desire as she watched the erotic scene of Jerome's head between her legs.  
"F-fuck..." She whimpered, Jerome smirked and continued his onslaught, picking up the pace rather quickly for a few seconds before slowing down again, much to her dismay.  
"You taste so good doll..." He breathed as he began kissing and marking her inner thigh again.  
"Please Jerome..." She whined.  
"Please what?" He asked, raising a brow at her with a coy smile.  
"Make me cum, please." She begged, feeling the heat pooling in her stomach at a painfully slow rate, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle his teasing for much longer.

He grinned at her for a moment, holding her gaze as his fingers began to pump in and out quicker and his mouth moved back to her clit, flicking his tongue quickly over her as she bucked her hips to his mouth.  
He moved his free hand from around her leg to his boxers, pulling them down and letting his thick cock spring free as he moaned against her core. She felt the heat pooling in her abdomen again, building quicker and spreading like wildfire across her body as she cried out in delirious pleasure. His pace quicken more, determined to see how pretty she looked when she inevitably came on his fingers as his cock thronged at the sounds she was making.  
Profanities poured from her rosy lips, her fingers gripping his hair and pulling him closer to her core as she rode his face and he ate her like a man starved. She was delicious, sweet almost, and he knew that after tonight he wouldn't be able to be with anyone else, even if he did he would be thinking of Y/N.  
"Yes, yes yes! Oh fuck, Jerome! I'm gonna-!" She cried out, her orgasm crashing down on her without warning and sending waves of pure ecstasy throughout her body, her toes curling as Jerome slowed his pace and kissed her thighs. He watched her ride it out, her body spasming every few seconds before she lay on the bed trying to catch her breath. He pulled his fingers from her and stood up, licking them clean before he stroked his cock.  
"You look fucking gorgeous like this." He grinned at her, noticing the thin sheen of sweat on her body as he watched her chest rise and fall before she met his gaze. "Move up the bed would ya doll?" He said, watching her scoot up the sheets as he climbed on top of her.  
She kissed him softly, feeling his hard length resting against her thigh as he moved her legs apart again. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, teasing not only herself but Jerome too, and carefully rubbed the tip up and down slowly against her entrance. He groaned against her mouth and her tongue rolled against his needily before she positioned him.  
He pushed his hips forward, feeling each inch of himself filling her as he moved his lips to her neck and began marking her skin.  
"Fuck... You're so tight baby doll..." He moaned against her throat, feeling her nails digging into his back as he settled in her, his cock fully sheathed in her heat now.  
"You feel so good." She whispered breathlessly, feeling him pull out slowly before he thrust back in. He repeated the action several times, allowing her to become accustomed to his thick length before setting a slow rhythm. He lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, hearing her moan and curse as he pumped deeply into her.  
"Mmh... Your tight cunt is all mine, ain't that right, little bird?" He purred lovingly, biting at her neck and giving her another hickey before kissing her lips.  
She nodded in response, words failing her as she began to feel that same heat working it's way up her abdomen. Jerome continued his rhythm but began thrusting harder, his hips slamming into her and causing her to cry out his name repeatedly mixed with profanities and whimpers of pure bliss.  
"That's it princess..." He murmured, his hand circling her throat and applying a small amount of pressure. "Who's the boss?" He hissed, giving her a smirk as she moved her hips in tandem with him.  
"You're the boss, daddy." She whined, feeling his other hand move between her legs as he began rubbing circles against her clit.  
"And who do you belong to?" He asked as he teasingly kissed the corners of her mouth.  
"I belong to you! I belong to only you." She mewled, nearing the edge of her orgasm.  
"That's it princess, cum for daddy..." He said, kissing her full on the mouth as his quickened his hips, feeling himself nearing his own orgasm. Her hand cupped his face as he fucked her, keeping him their as she cried out his name in his mouth. She tried to catch her breath as he kept pumping into her, his thrusts becoming uneven as she felt her third orgasm building rapidly. He kept his gaze on her, watching as she panted for breath as her third orgasm rocked her body, and as he felt her walls tighten around his thick cock he cursed loudly. He came with her, both riding out the intense pleasure as they held onto one another.  
He slowed to a stop, laying on top of her as he showered her with loving, soft kisses before pulling out of her. He rolled onto his back and caught his breath, looking over at her as she did the same before she let out a soft chuckle.  
"Wow..." She breathed, meeting his gaze.  
"We're definitely doing that again." He said, giving a grin as she settled to lay her head on his chest. He pulled the covers over them both and pulled her body close. "Get some rest doll, you've earnt it now." He chuckled before giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Think we've both been wanting that to happen for a while now." She added with a grin.  
He didn't comment, but he silently agreed.  
"Night night, my little bird." He said softly as he closed his eyes.  
"Night night, my fiery puddin'." She murmured in reply, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
